Never Ending
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: She couldn't understand anything. She wished she could go back to her old life but she knew she couldn't. Things were different now. And all she could do was make sure she stayed alive.
1. Chapter 1

I know I know you guys are gonna kill me BUT PLEASE DONT ! HEAR ME OUT PUH WEASE ! I'm working on 'Time to bake' and 'Because you and I were meant to be ' I PROMISE I PROMISE BUT ME HAVE NO KEYBOARD AND ITS HARD WAAAHHHH ! Cuz like there's a lot of dialogue in those two stories and to do it on my phone noooo ! Call me lazy but I CANT ! And this just came into my head (actually how I wrote this .. it's an essay for school but they only allowing 250 words like whyyyyy I need more !) anyway so it's something I never thought I would write about manami my bby... but I did ... and I'm starting to .. OKAY so the title sucks but meh . I'm done now ! Enjoy!

 **Never Ending**

 **Prologue**

'Tap, tap'

I listened carefully to the sound of my shoes as they made contact with the cold , hard floor. I was on my way to the train station. It was the only way I could get home from school. As I waited on the platform I let my thoughts wander. So lost in my own world , I didn't sense the sudden danger lurking around. I was snapped out of my reverie when a gunshot sounded and terrified screams followed.

Panicked and dumbstruck, I found myself frozen on the spot. Another gunshot brought me back to reality.

But it was too late . The entire station was deserted leaving me all alone.

"Well lookie here men , I've found us a new toy ." A nasty voice croaked.

I jumped slightly and slowly turned around to see who it was. My heart sank.

Five. All humongous in size( to me at least) The leader was the one in the middle(or so I assumed) He was shorter than the rest , but still considerably huge . And even if there was only one , there's no way I could take them on. I'm not good at fighting. I'm a girl ! A poor defenseless girl whose only strong suit was chemistry. Well I could use something like chloroform or hydrolic acid (hey it's a dangerous situation!) but I've got nothing on me.

They were closing in on me. I shut my eyes waiting for the horror to come .

Oh dear god , why me ? What wrong did I do ...? Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. If only...

"Leave her alone."

My head snapped up upon hearing the smooth, yet deadly voice .

"Scram kid , if you know what's good for you ." The leader said.

The boy grinned . Not the kind of grin that shows 'happy' but the one that sends chills down your spine.

"Don't call me kid." was all I heard . Before I knew what was happening, the five thugs were beaten to a bloody pulp , lying motionless on the ground.

I slid down the wall behind me , breathing in and out.

I looked over to my savior and smiled .

"Thank you , you saved me." I said sincerely.

The boy turned around, red hair glinting under the sunlight. Mercury coloured orbs found my lavender ones.

A feral grin once again made it'a way to his face, and I found myself unable to breathe.

"Oh I think you've got it wrong, I'm not here to save you .."

And just like that all hope was crushed and I felt myself falling into nothingness.

Someone ... save me ..

* * *

Okay so Ima say it ... this seriously sucked

I'm getting zero for the essay and zero from y'all

ughhhh I'm sorry for wasting your time ... this was rushed and GAAHHH I KNOW IT WAS AWFUL IM SORRY PLEASE TRY TO BE KIND IM SOWI IM SOWI IM SOWI THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING AND PLOT AND EVERYTHING WAS CRAP I KNOW WAHHHHHHHH ... but even so I'm hoping that Someone out of the 7 billion people in the world liked it ... flaws and all ...

ohh and umm this was written in manamis pov ... okay I'll go now ... no more wasting your time

Edit(24/12/17) - continuing this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Screams full of pain and agony.

' _It won't be long now, guess I should end this quickly..'_ with that and a quick 'slash' it was over. "That should be considered as mercy. Quick and painless." sighed the person responsible for the death that just occured. The corpse has fallen lifelessly to the ground. It was a female this time. She was middle aged and had long brown hair with big blue eyes. She looked innocent.

 _'Maybe she was... who knows..'_ Golden orbs closed and another sigh escaped through the persons lips, though this time, there was a hint of irritation.

"How long are you going to stand there Karma?"

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to notice me."

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have, but.." she watched the male as he casually slipped out of his hiding place and her eyes drifted towards whatever it was that was thrown in her shoulder. She felt something poke her chest but she ignored it. "It seems whatever you have there gave you away." she said as she walked past him.

"Oh you mean this?" he said, gesturing towards the bag thrown over his shoulder.

 _'It's not just the bag..'_ she watched as set the 'thing' down. It was stirring and turning relentlessly. How is it that it looked completely immobile in his hands? He then opened the bag, finally revealing what was inside. He pulled the bag off completely. The girl looked absolutely terrified. She was sitting on the concrete floor in a rather awkward, uncomfortable position, her hands and legs _were_ tied- though that seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Her head whipped around frantically as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings, before her eyes landed on Karma and she stared at him, in utter disbelief. He took this opportunity to peel off the tape that was placed over her mouth, before turning back to the other entity, who simply watched.

The girl followed his gaze. Gold clashed with lavender.

"K-K-kaede..?"

Said girl stared back at her so called friend, eyes emotionless, and cold.

"Hello Manami. Glad to see you're still alive."

Manami couldn't believe her eyes. Here in front of her, was her best friend, looking completely different than she'd remembered. And if it wasn't for the fact that Kaede said her name, it would have seemed like she didn't know her.

"I'll be leaving now." she said as she turned and began to walk away.

Manami sat there, in complete and utter shock, mouth hanging open and tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She was just kidnapped by someone she thought to be her savior. Though he ended up being worse than those thugs and now she had no idea what he was going to do to her. Her best friend seemed to know exactly what was going on, but didn't seem bothered in the least. It was as if this was all.. planned..?

She couldn't stop the tears that rolled freely from her eyes. ' _What... What's going on...?'_ A tiny sob escaped her lips and for a brief moment, she could've sworn she saw the retrieving figure halt ever so slightly, hands forming into fists, before disappearing from view.

"Awww. How unfortunate. I was hoping for a more entertaining reunion." Her eyes slowly drifted away from the spot where her friend ha been standing, to where her captor was, casually leaning against a pillar.

She couldn't help but glare. Even though she knew it was anything but intimidating.

He laughed. "Oh. Did I strike a nerve?" he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, and she watched as his red hair swayed with. She blinked. He was walking towards her now, and he bent down to her level once he reached her.

She flinched when she felt his hand come into contact with her cheek. She forcefully pushed her head down, trying to get him to release her face but he easily brought her head up again, forcing her to look into his eyes. His rather unusual eyes. She would have called it pretty if they _weren't so..._

"You shouldn't behave that way with me, my Poison Glasses..." he leaned towards her and she shivered involuntarily when his breath made contact with the shell of her ear. "Especially since you _belong_ to _me_ now.."

 _So animalistic._

* * *

She remembered the day she made a friend. Her first friend. Her _best_ friend. It was a day she would never forget and always cherish. Because in the many years of her school life, Manami Okuda had no friends. She was an outcast. A freak. One that had a strange liking towards chemistry. More like an obsession. It was seen as downright wrong and freaky. Nobody liked her. Until that day.

 _"Hi! I'm Kaede Kayano! Pleased to meet you!"_

She'd made her first friend... her _best_ friend. It was one of the most amazing things that happened to her. She and Kaede were practically stuck together after that. Sometimes she thought she was being too clingy, or doing the wrong thing. But Kaede never minded. Because she understood. She knew that before her, Manami never had any friends and she just needed time to adjust, and eventually, everything would fall into place.

Manami felt as if she and Kaede were the unbreakable duo, that nobody could ever break. Of course they never really stood out that much, so there was really nobody to 'get in their way'.

It was just a feeling that she had whenever she was with Kaede. She knew it was selfish to think that she and Kaede would be together forever, and that nobody else would join in with them. But she felt that way anyway. All of the new emotions she felt were foreign to her. She honestly didn't know what to make of it. What was right and what was wrong. So when Kaede befriended Yukiko Kanzaki, and had her become a part of their 'group', Manami wasn't really sure if the feelings she felt were good. But it was okay. Because as time went by, Manami had warmed up to the girl and she realized that she wasn't just beautiful on the outside.

After that the three of them were closer than ever. They even went as far as making a vow of friendship under a cherry tree. As stupid and childlike as it was, it was special to them. It was something that sort of held them together, and when things fell apart they would remember their promise.

 _'Always and forever, we'll stick together, through thick and thin, I promise I'll never betray our friendship. You will always be my best friend by name, and sister by soul.'_

They thought it sounded pretty silly too. But it didn't matter. It was theirs. It was them.

Kaede was the sweetest person she'd ever met.. So what had just happened, brought in a whirl of emotions. Hurt, betrayal, sadness. She couldn't think straight. And then there was _him._ That boy. He was waving her feelings around like it was a toy. It made her feel awfully different. She felt .. _angry?_ She'd never really felt anger before. So she glared at him. Which resulted in him knocking her out.

 _Again._

* * *

When she awoke, some time later, she found herself in a room. It was dark and she couldn't really see, but she knew she was currently lying on a bed. a rather uncomfortable one. She slowly looked around. Their was a tiny window to her right. She squinted. _'No way..'_ The window was super tiny.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes roamed around, searching. _'Good ... it looks like he isn't here..'_

She slowly got off the bed, and carefully placed her feet on the ground, ensuring she didn't make any noise.

' _I need to find the door...'_

It was most definitely locked, but she didn't care. She was going to find a way out. Slowly making her to the piece of wood ahead of her, she cautiously reached out for the knob, as if waiting for someone to attack her. She turned the knob and.. **_'click'._** She gasped softly. It was .. open! Trying not to make any noise expressing her jo, she slowly opened the door further, until she could fit her head through and peek out.

 _'The coast is clear.'_

Tip-toeing out, she finally found herself in a long hallway. filled with doors identical to the one she'd just come out of. She walked in what she thought would be the right direction, and it was then that she realized that there was a wall at the end. Everything was white, so it wasn't noticable. It honestly looked like the hallway didn't end (which scared her, so she was glad for the wall.)

She could either choose to go to the right, or to the left.

Pressing her back on the wall of the left side of the hallway, she slowly peeked out. Again. The coast was clear. Good.

Pressing her back against the wall once more, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

' _Okay.. Let's do this. I'm going to get out of this place.'_

Determination settled in her belly. Sidestepping and taking a sharp turn, she expected to feel the rush of wind hut her body. Not another body altogether. Panic and terror filled her body. _'No.. please no..I can't get caught..'_

Her eyes were shut, and she sat there, helplessly sprawled on the ground, waiting for whatever was going to happen next.

 ** _Tha-dump, Tha-dump_**

"Okuda..? Is that you...?"

Wait. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

Her eyes shot open faster than she could even think, and she and she found herself face to face with the last person she thought she would see.

"N-N-Nagisa..?"

The boy looked shocked and confused.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. Probably a little louder than necessary. They both looked around, making sure no unwanted attention was attracted. Bringing her focus back to Nagisa, she eyed him he ... captured too..? What was going on..? Millions of questions flooded raced through her mind. It seemed like he was trying to escape too or some reason..-

"Hey, hey Nagisa.. is everything okay?"

She blinked.

Another head popped out of the wall- no it was just another hallway.

The head was followed by a body. The person stared at her and she stared back.

"Oh wow. They got you too eh, Okuda?"

'Sugino..?" Said boy laughed a little.

"Yup it's me. Judging by your expression, I'm guessing you don't know what's going on."

She gasped. "Wait, so you know why we're here?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. No clue."

She felt something inside her sink.

"But that doesn't mean we're not gonna get the hell outa here." He said.

"So ... so then you two were captured too?' she asked looking back at Nagisa. They nodded. Well okay then. That made her feel a little bit better. Though she couldn't help but notice the expression on their faces. They didn't look too happy. Their body language was different too. She knew anyone would be tensed in this situation, but she knew these two rather well and this was different. She wanted to help them. They _were_ her friends. And even though her best friend seemed like a completely different person siding with the 'enemy' she- Just that moment it struck her.

"Who... were you...?" she couldn't finish her question. She already knew the answer.

"Well Kaede totally kidnapped Nagisa."

Manami turned to said boy, who had his head hung down.

"Come on! Now's not the time to be depressed at the fact that your girlfriends' kidnapped your hopeless butts. We gotta get outa here!" another familiar voice sounded. Manami looked behind Sugino to find not one, but many people she knew. She looked to the one who spoke.

"Nakamura..?"

"That's me!" said girl exclaimed, sticking out a pink tongue for all to see, whilst pointing a thumb to herself.

"Oh wow it looks like we have another one you guys." Okano looked at Manami and smiled warmly. "Now come one. We should get outa here before anyone finds us." There were several nods of agreement and Manami took the chance to look at all of them and see who she knew. Turns out every one of them was someone she was somewhat familiar with. Either by passing them in the hallways at school or even having classes with them. Well.. actually there were tow new faces which she didn't recognize. One boy and one girl. They both looked terrified.

 _'Though I think we all are..'_

"Ah I believe we haven't introduced these two to you Okuda," Isogai suddenly popped out of nowhere, and somehow, even in their current situation, gave off a warm, welcoming aura. Majority of the teens around him couldn't stop the words 'Prince Charming' from crossing their minds.

Manami blinked and couldn't help but feel the need to say something. Those 'Conversations and Interactions with other people' lessons given by Kaede kicked in.

"U-u-umm..! H-Hi!"

Or not. She might have made herself look like an idiot now. Actually she probably looked like and awkward bundle of nerves already, and her sudden outburst may have just made it worse.

An awkward silence followed. Isogai chuckled and the two 'newbies' had different reactions. The girl looked a little surprised at first, but nonetheless gave Manami a heartwarming smile, which Manami was grateful for. The boy on the other hand just plain out stared at her, his gaze intense and it honestly felt like he was looking through her. Manami squirmed ever so slightly.

"We met these two a little while ago actually. It seems they were on the run too..." Isogai stopped for a moment and it wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking.

 _'How were we all able to escape so easily?'_

Granted they didn't actually escape quite yet. But they were getting there. So why hadn't anyone stopped them? Why did everything seem so.. easy?

Manami could feel her insides churning. Something wasn't right- this wasn't normal- no of course not. None of this was anything close to being normal.

"So we asked them to join us." Yuuma's voice cut through her thoughts. He gestured towards the boy, "This is Hisashi," motioning towards the girl he continued, " and this is Sumiko."

Hisashi was a rather tall boy, with messy dark brown locks and azure blue eyes. Sumiko on the other hand, was rather short, around Manami's height if not, even shorter. She had flowing charcoal coloured tresses and large turquoise coloured orbs. She really was pretty.

"Umm guys, hate to interrupt, but now is really not the time for introductions..." Sugino said, mild irritation slipping into his tone.

There was a sudden squeal and Fuwa jumped up, pumping her fists into the air. "I can't believe I am literally living a scene that you would only see in the movies or in a manga!" she said looking a little too excited.

"...Or go full on otaku on us.." Sugino seemed more annoyed now.

Fuwa ignored him. "Oh just wait! All the cool escape plans are flowing into my head! Oh do you think we'll get to beat up some guards-"

"Okay that's enough! Honestly shouldn't you be a little bit more serious about this? We're trying to escape this hell whole! And to do that without encountering anyone! And yes I know that the chanced of escape are pretty low, and that we're probably playing some sick game of theirs and falling into their trap like helpless sheep because all of this is way too easy but we're still doing it anyway because we're just that desperate and- urghh!" Sugino on the wall, legs propped up, elbows resting on his knees while he held his head in his hands. Fuwa hung her head ever so slightly, looking guilty.

As if trying to comfort him, Nagisa bent down and patted his friends shoulder. The atmosphere grew unbearably tense and Manami found it hard to breathe. Reality sunk in. They were all trapped, with no idea as to why they were there in the first place, and there could be various possible reasons. None of them were good though. People Manami trusted more than anything, turned out to be people she _didn't even know._ Anything could happen to them. Anything. They were all clueless, and knew nothing about properly defending themselves should the time come to fight. They were probably here to be used as test subjects -Manami shuddered at that thought- and there was absolutely nothing they could do.

 _"But what about our families at home? Surely they noticed by now that we're missing. Right?'_ For some reason Manami felt that no matter how hard they tried, their parents wouldn't find them. She felt a familiar stinging sensation in her eyes. _'There's no hope left...'_

"Okay, I'll admit, you're right. But we're here now right? We can't really protect ourselves from harm, yeah, and we probably won't get out of this place, but who the hell said we couldn't try?"

"Hazama.. that was way out of character. You aren't one to.. be so positive" Rio said picking her words. "You sound hopeful and that's not like you. At all."

Kirara promptly rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Don't you think I know that? Now as much as I love darkness and anything similar, I don't like the idea of being kidnapped and being used for whatever it is they have in store for us."

"Of course. Nobody does." Justice piped in.

Rio sighed heavily. "Well okay then. Mr Leader, lead the way. Let's get outa this hell hole." she said looking at Isogai. He nodded the turned to look at everyone else.

"Alright guys. Let's get moving!" he brought a hand up to his face, and proceeded to clench in it a fist, a determined, bright smile gracing his features. "We can't give up now!"

A chorus of "Yeah!" and "Let's do this!" was heard.

Isogai walked over to Sugino and held out a hand, which the other boy took hesitantly.

"Alright. Let's do this. There's nothing better than trying right?"

Sugino and Nagisa exchanged looks, and the two of them smiled at each other. Manami let out a breath. The tension had gone down, just a little nit. But it was enough.

* * *

They had been walking around aimlessly, but still, they found nothing. Everything around tem, was white. And every hallway they went through looked identical. It was like some kind of maze but different.

Manami felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Where were they going? What was going to happen next?

They've been searching for quite a while now and still haven't encountered another being. Not that she wanted to. Of course not. It was just awfully suspicious. Manami looked around, searching for something. Anything. The panic was starting to settle in. She could practically feel her insides twist and it was getting hard to breath. Her legs were wobbly and she had to use the wall next to her to keep herself from falling.

Everyone else didn't seem to be doing any better.

"Guys! Look I found something!" Manami's head whipped in the direction of Rio's and found her and Isogai standing near something.

"Keep it down Nakamura, please, we can't risk anyone finding us." He said to her.

"Well? What is it?" Fuwa trying to see what it was.

"Eh?"

It was a tiny shutter like window, big enough to let a person the correct size to fit through.

"Okay but this really isn't something great. Where does this even lead to? And if it is an exit of some sorts, which I highly doubt, how do we all get through? It isn't big enough for everyone. And-"

"Shhh! I hear voices!" Rip half whispered.

Sugaya looked a little irritated that he was cut off but let his curiosity take over.

"Voices?"

"Everyone looked alarmed now, and one by one circled around the little window, trying to listen.

"... So it seems our plan went accordingly. We have everyone now don't we?" An unfamiliar voice sounded. Though by the looks of the sour look on Rio's face, it was clear that she knew this person. And Manami could only think of one reason as to why.

"Of course. I even had some fun during the process." Manami's breath hitched.

She knew that voice. How could she not? Just hearing it sent unwanted shivers down her spine.

"Though you look like you've seen better days. Someone finally decide they've had enough of your ridiculous face, Asano?"

Manami blinked. ' _Asano...? He doesn't mean..?'_

Rio snorted and it looked like she was trying everything she could to keep her laughter in.

It took Manami a few second to guess what could have happened.

A small smile settled on her face.

' _Ah.. well is expect nothing less from Nakamura.'_

"Shut it Akabane." 'Asano' snapped and the said boy snickered.

'Akabane huh... why does that name sound so familiar..?'

"Yes we have everyone now." And overly familiar voice ran out and Manami felt her body freeze.

"Kayano..."

She looked over her shoulder and found Nagisa staring at nothing in particular, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Hmm... and how'd it go? Your seduction plan work on your blue haired boyfriend? Or should I say girlfriend, considering how girly he looks-"

"That's enough Karma. We should get on with discussing our next move." Kaede said, annoyance lacing her tone.

"Perhaps we should."

Manami's heart sank. She knew this would happen. Of course Yukiko was here too. Knowing that didn't stop the whirl of negative emotions within her. She'd felt hurt, betrayed. Even more so now. She didn't understand anything. Nothing made sense. She wanted to ask questions, so many questions. But she knew she would probably never get the answers.

And she knew she wasn't the only one feeling this way. She knew she had to try and stay strong. For everyone else's sake. But she just couldn't.

How was she supposed to stay strong and figure out anything when the two people who helped her out in everything were the ones causing all this?

Kanzaki's soft voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"But first we should have our one-on-one private discussions."

"Why though? We're here now aren't we?"

"True." Karma started. "But is rather explain everything to my partner alone, at my own pace, and not have her be completely confused because she was at the wrong, at the wrong time and listening to the wrong conversation.

Isogai and Nakamura - the two the closest to the window- flinched back when piercing golden eyes looked **_directly at them._**

"Crap. They found us..." Rio turned and her bright blue eyes scanned everyone behind her.

"They know we're here." Isogai finished, his eyebrows furrowing.

Manami felt the panic settle in once more.

Suddenly everything went black.

"What the..?! Was that the lights?"

Everyone else began to panic too.

' _No.. what's happening ..? '_

"Everyone, please, calm down- mphh..." Isogai's voice was heard, but now it sounded like .. someone was blocking his mouth...?

Manami shook and took a few steps back, colliding into someone. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her more towards them.

Before she could turn she felt something cover her own mouth- a cloth.

Struggling to breathe she had no choice but to inhale.

 _'I-is that ... chloroform..?'_

She felt her eyes droop, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Okay. I'm really sorry for the crappy chapter. Everyone is outa character and oof. Is bad. I was planning on updating last week but that didn't happen.. anyway. I should probably try and update more often- especially considering it's December holidays/ summer holiday = six weeks - which is going away way to quickly and god I'm still doing stupid things and not using my time properly— hey haikyuu is a really good anime okay :D— of bliss away from school before we have to go back next year- new year I won't be surviving.

Grr. And I was really hoping on finishing my oneshot- karmanami - and posting it on the 25th Cuz it's karmas b/day. But I won't be at home. Not tomorrow- wedding hehe. Monday is a get together and I'm even going out on Tuesday- wait that's not the point anyway. Soo umm I just wanna thank you guys - whoever reviewed followed and favorited this story. It means to much to me when you guys say such sweet things! Honestly I feel like I'm better off writing oneshots cuz with stories you have to keep updating and you don't know if one chapter is better or worse than the last and if you're living up to your readers expectations ya know. Soo umm yeah. If you guys would please leave some feedback. Criticism is allowed but please try to be nice. I know y'all are probably confused cuz not much was explained in this chapter. Sorrrryy it wasn't going to be longer but I shortened it cutting out the whole explanation part.. ahem. Anywayz. This story is slightly au. And the kidos are like younger- 13 years old maybe? Uh huh. I'll try to update more often. No promises though 😅

Uhm .. there's a lot more I wanted to say but as usual- i can't remember- cuz I always have too much to say and my brain cant keep in the info

oki. I should probably go to sleep. Haha it's late now. Really late.

So bye!


End file.
